


Pie Times At The 9 To 5

by neckspike



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Older man, Oral Sex, Pie, Sex In The Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/pseuds/neckspike
Summary: Woz doesn't like being away from his Oma Zi-O, but there's a good looking older man right here who reminds him of home...
Relationships: Woz/Tokiwa Junichiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Pieathon





	Pie Times At The 9 To 5

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Pieathon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pieathon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> While Sougo and the Future Pals are at school, Woz gets up to some fun with Uncle Junichiro while the pie bakes. He's been away from his beloved Oma Zi-O for a while, and a strange book man from beyond time has needs. This Sougo may be a baby but there's a handsome older Tokiwa man right here.

It was just past noon when Tokiwa Junichiro was putting the finishing touches on two perfect apple pies. The air was redolent with the scent of fresh fruit and spices and flour from making pastry crust. It was nice, Woz reflected, to spend a quiet day without any Another Riders showing up to cause trouble. Geiz and Tsukuyomi had gone to school with Sougo, since they were of an age to camouflage themselves as high school students.

Woz, of course, was not of such an age. He was good at concealing himself, but sometimes he longed for more… mature company. Sougo was his beloved overlord, but at the same time his younger self was so utterly different than the Oma Zi-O he knew. It was lonely, in a way. Even when he’d been concealing himself among the Resistance, he hadn’t felt so far from his master. Fifty years was a long distance.

Junichiro was pleasant company. He didn’t pry. He was kind in a way that reminded Woz of his young charge. He was clever, and his dexterous hands were well cared for. Woz had found himself a little fascinated with the elder Tokiwa’s trade of watchmaking. He could see the appeal. The delicate, intricate work of repairing a clockwork timepiece was almost like a magic of its own. That Junichiro was equally at home making a new gear for the delicate mechanical heart of a clock or in the kitchen kneading butter and flour into delicate, flaky pie dough was also a marvel.

There was a resemblance, he thought. Not so much between the Sougo of now and his great uncle, but between Junichiro and the Sougo of fifty years from now. The lines around their eyes, the jaw line where the skin was starting to sag, the strong and elegant hands. To Woz, it seemed as though the Tokiwa lineage definitely produced attractive older men. But for all his kindness and smiles, there was something a little lonely about Junichiro. Something Woz strongly suspected he understood.

Junichiro put the pies in the oven and closed the door, dusting his hands off on the dish towel. Woz moved in as he stood up, rested his hand very lightly on the older Tokiwa’s lower back. 

“Why don’t I help you clean up?” Woz said, his voice slightly husky. 

“Oh,” Junichiro said, a little startled. “Thank you, Woz.”

Junichiro worked very neatly and there was only a little clean up left, but Woz used every moment to get close. Deliberately brushing hands together, standing much closer than needed, his flirty tone of voice. Junichiro started at first but didn’t stop him. He clearly noticed Woz’ determined attempts at flirting, but smiled and didn’t acknowledge it at all.

When the counters were clean and everything tidied up Junichiro hung up his apron on a peg on the wall. When he turned Woz was there. The younger man’s hand slammed into the wall behind, penning him in. If Woz was going to be turned down, he’d be turned down properly not simply ignored. He leaned in close, close enough to smell Junichiro’s cologne. The same one his Oma Zi-O liked, so far in the future. It was a homey feeling.

“Ah. Woz.” Junichiro started to say, tone conciliatory as though bargaining with a child. Woz smiled.

“Junichiro,” Woz savored the way the name felt in his mouth. “I’ve been lonely, and I think you’ve been lonely too.” He brushed the fingers of his free hand delicately along Junichiro’s cheek and jaw. Junichiro shivered and leaned into the touch despite himself, it had been a very long time since he’d been touched like that. He heaved a deep sigh.

Woz found his hand clasped between Junichiro’s hands, still a little flour beneath the nails of those long fingers. He threaded his fingers through Junichiro’s and pulled their interlocked hands to his lips, kissing the back of Junichiro’s hand almost reverently without breaking eye contact.

“Woz. I’m flattered but I really can’t.” Junichiro pushed him gently away. “I’m an old man, you’re closer to Sougo’s age than mine.” Woz smiled at that, thinking of the reaction if he knew just how old Woz really was, but let it slide.

“Will you laugh if I say older men are my preference?” Woz asked in a teasing tone.

“I suppose not, but…” Junichiro trailed off, conflicted. He was lonely, Woz was handsome and expressing interest, but it felt like he was trespassing somewhere. Surely a handsome young man in his twenties didn’t need to be flirting with his over fifty landlord. 

“I’m not looking for anything serious.” Woz’ voice betrayed a hint of sadness. “There’s someone I’m devoted to, but I have to be away from him right now. Sometimes you remind me of him, just a little. You’re younger than he is, but you have the same taste in cologne.” Woz cupped both of his hands around Junichiro’s hand, gently kissed his knuckles.

“A few times I’ve thought you must be lonely, too.” Woz mused. “But if I’ve misinterpreted, you have my apologies. I won’t bother you again.” Woz let go and started to turn away, but this time it was Junichiro who clasped his hand.

“Your older… partner?” Junichiro started, but faltered.

“How old? We celebrated his 68th birthday before we had to part.” Woz’ smile was gentle and fond, thinking of his Oma Zi-O. 

“You really do like them older.”

“I did say,” Woz’ tone was light and teasing. “And you’re a very handsome old man, if you don’t mind my saying so.” Woz’ thumb gently stroked Junichiro’s hand and he tilted his head coyly.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve, well.” Junichiro pressed a little closer. A little nervous, a little excited.

“That’s fine, I know what I’m about.” Woz said softly. He closed the small distance between them, a surprisingly tender kiss that rapidly escalated. Nervous lips rapidly gained confidence, gentle brush of teeth, then tongues. Hands loosened their grip on each other and rested on each others’ hips. They broke for breath, lips wet and shining. Woz winked and unwound his scarf, tossing it carelessly onto the peg with Junichiro’s apron without looking.

Woz reached for Junichiro’s clockwork bolo tie, but Junichiro gently pushed his hands away and removed it himself. He set it safely on the counter, out of the way, with a fond carefulness and then leaned in for another kiss. Woz deftly undid the top buttons of Junichiro’s shirt, kissing down his jaw to his neck. He savored the similarities and the differences. Junichiro was not his beloved lord, but his skin was softening in that way that comes with advancing age. He wore the same cologne, but the scent was a little different on him. He nipped at the base of his neck, gently, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Junichiro gasp and expose more of his throat.

Woz nuzzled into the exposed join of neck and shoulder, breathing deeply of that scent, before fixing Junichiro with a smoldering look as he returned to unbuttoning his shirt. Junichiro smiled. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him that way, with genuine desire. It felt good. Woz’s long, slender fingers deftly opened his shirt and exposed his torso. Junichiro was fairly active, but it had been a long time since he’d been inside a gym.

But the way Woz looked at his soft chest and slightly flabby tummy was akin to a man having a religious experience, as though he was viewing a body on par with Michaelangelo’s David. Ever so gently, Woz ran his fingers through the scattering of graying hair on his chest. Spread his fingers wide as he pressed his hand right in the center, feeling the warmth of his flesh. 

“You are utterly exquisite,” Woz said in such a tone of awe that Junichiro had to bite back a smile. 

“And you are a flatter-AH!” Junichiro gasped as Woz cut him off by resuming his attack on the sensitive skin of his neck. Woz kissed and sucked, savoring every little sound Junichiro made as he worked his way downwards. He teased a little, enjoying the way a dark colored nipple hardened in his mouth and the resulting soft cry as he tweaked it’s twin. The way Junichiro’s breath hitched as he moved lower. A nervous shiver as he kissed that soft stomach sweetly, lower and lower until he was on his knees and looking up at Junichiro from the level of his fly.

Woz grinned up at him, eyes bright with excitement. He made a show of unbuckling Junichiro’s belt, drawing his fly down, then his pants and boxers. The kitchen was warm with the oven running, the air was sweet with the scent of fruit and buttery pastry cooking. Woz didn’t break eye contact as he kissed the side of Junichiro’s almost fully hard cock. Sometimes older men needed a little extra attention, and that was fine with Woz. He turned his full attention to the dick in front of him.

Junichiro gripped the counter behind him. It had been a long time since he’d been touched by someone else, and Woz’ touch was eager and almost laser focused to wring ever sound possible out of him. Even with the house empty he was afraid to be too vocal. Woz’ delicate hands stroking him as he licked up the underside and kissed just beneath the crown. He managed to stifle it until Woz took his cock fully in his mouth, when he could no longer contain a low moan. 

That seemed to encourage Woz. He built a steady pace, using his lips and tongue as he slid up and down the slick member. Eager, but not rushing. Woz built him up slowly, feeling his breathing speed up, feeling the way his legs trembled and his cock started to twitch in his mouth. He kept up the pace until Junichiro felt wound so tight he would surely break, and then the tension snapped and his aching cock let loose. Woz slowed his pace a little, almost leisurely now as he nursed Junichiro through his orgasm. 

Junichiro’s legs gave way once Woz let his cock slip free from his swollen lips. He slid to the floor, Woz aiding his descent, and sat there panting. Woz smiled fondly as he leaned in for another kiss, trading them quickly with puffy reddened lips. 

Junichiro grabbed Woz’ coat, popping several of the snaps open as he tugged at the lapel. “You should take this off,” he said between breaths. 

Woz smiled and kissed him deeply again, slipped to the side and whispered in his ear.

“God, yes.” Junichiro breathed, wrapping his arms around Woz’ shoulders. “I would  _ really _ like that.”

“As you wish,” Woz said sweetly, and rose to his feet. He slowly popped the rest of the snaps holding his coat closed, one at a time, until it was open. He moved smoothly, as though he was showing off, as he shrugged out of the coat and spread it on the floor in one smooth motion. He wasn’t wearing a shirt under his coat. Woz winked and turned away, slowly wiggling out of his tight pants until he tossed them away to stand naked in his house slippers in the 9 to 5’s kitchen. He hadn’t been wearing underwear under his pants, either.

Woz struck a theatrical thinking pose, which got a chuckle from Junichiro, before snagging his scarf off the rack on the wall and a bottle off the counter. Junichiro had slipped his pants the rest of way off, but his arms were still in his shirtsleeves when Woz returned. Woz knelt and slipped it off his shoulder before guiding him to lie on the coat. The scarf was folded and tucked under his head like a pillow.

Woz was conscientious and tender, indulging in another long kiss with Junichiro before rising to his knees again. He slipped a wrapped condom out of the pocket of his coat and set it down, picking up the bottle of olive oil. Junichiro spread his legs a little wider, giving Woz a very clear view of his ass and balls. Woz poured a little oil into his palm and carefully slicked his fingers. 

Woz’ hands were gentle but sure, totally attuned to Junichiro’s body. The man under him moaned softly. One smooth finger moving until he was sure it was the right time for two. A little more oil, stretched just a little wider, strokes a little more forceful. By the time he switched to three fingers Junichiro was rocking back onto him, eager for more. 

“I’m ready,” Junichiro gasped. “Please,” he added in a voice so needy Woz shivered with delight. 

Woz rolled the condom on and paused, hands on Junichiro’s splayed knees, to enjoy the view. He had a handsome face, beautiful hands, a soft-edged body that was a delight to touch. And, in Woz’ opinion, a great dick. Good size, good shape, a nice thickness. If he didn’t belong so utterly to his beloved overlord he might have liked to get fucked with it. Woz guided himself in, sinking slowly to the hilt as his lover exhaled a shaky breath.

He took his time, slowly building a rhythm. The heat and tightness was delightful, but Woz was used to going for as long as he was bid to. Junichiro was still trying to keep his voice down, but that control was slipping. Every sound was a precious delight and Woz savored it. He shifted his weight, changing the angle of his thrusts, finally wringing a full throated cry from Junichiro who clutched at the fabric under him like a lifeline. 

Topping had it’s charms and seeing Junichiro writhe was definitely one of them. Well worth delaying his own gratification to bring his partner off again. He leaned forward and brought his hand up to stroke Junichiro’s hard cock again. He matched the rhythm of his thrusts as Junichiro panted and cried under him, intermittently calling his name. Woz felt his muscles tensing harder around him, the way his cock twitched as release crept inexorably up. He let his careful control go and pounded Junichiro through his second orgasm of the afternoon, the older man breathless and back arched as he came desperately across his own stomach and chest.

Woz was only a few thrusts behind, his body stiffening and losing his rhythm as he crested that summit himself. He buried himself, the way Junichiro’s muscles pulsed around him made his head swim. He came, shuddering, and managed to lower himself carefully instead of flopping heavily onto the man under him. 

Woz rolled off to the side and they laid together, spent and sweaty, Woz’s head pillowed on Junichiro’s chest, for a while. The small kitchen was warm from the oven and they basked in the afterglow, and the scent of pie. Woz’ mouth was starting to water.

“...pie smells good,” Woz murmured. Junichiro laughed.

“You can have  _ two _ slices, when it’s cooled.” Junichiro said merrily, and booped Woz’ nose.

The timer dinged, the pie was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: renamed because I come up with a stupid pie pun weeks later.


End file.
